The present invention relates generally to the field of data analysis, and more particularly to diagram analysis.
The field of data analysis seeks to find relationships between two or more variables present in data (e.g., text, documents, images, diagrams, etc. . . . ) in order to find meaningful insights that have value. The massive volume of data available online today, sometimes referred to as “big data,” presents an opportunity to discover those relationships using data pertaining to real world information and determine useful insights from them. Diagram analysis makes use of diagrams, such as those that can be found in big data, to achieve the same purpose.